Naruto: the next spirit king
by darkvizardking69
Summary: naruto, captain of squad zero, is given a mission, to find a eliminate the traitors that wish to kill the spirit king, what will happen, FIND OUT. Naruxharem.
1. the mission begins

Darkvizardking: Hey there people, this is a challenge response from Challenger himself, he has some good ones, check his profile, which you can get to from mine, as I have him as a Fav.

Darkvizardking: Seeing as there are no reviews yet, let's cut to the chase, AND GET THE PARTY STARTED!!!!

Naruto: The next spirit king

Chapter one: the mission, and substitute soul reaper

A blond-haired young man was walking down a hallway of the squad zero barracks, and stopped at a VERY large set of double doors. The young man wore the standard soul reaper uniform, what was different however, was instead of black, the uniform was white. He also wore a black haori, on the back was a white rhombus, within it, was the kanji for zero, (a captains uniform, but with the colors reversed). He wore a black obi, three katana at his side, two on the left side, one on the right.

One of the katana on the left side had a red scabbard, the guard was circular, and had the depiction of angel wings. The hilt was wrapped in red cloth, and topped with a tsuba. The other katana had a design on the guard as well, but instead of angel wings, it had tornadoes. The guard was also circular, the scabbard was light green. The hilt was wrapped in light green cloth, and topped with a tsuba.

The katana on his right side had a nine-pointed star as it's guard. The scabbard was crimson red, the cloth a similar color.

The katana were his Zanpaktou, Honou no tenshi(The Angel of Great Flames), Fujin(The Wind God), and Oinari(The Fox Goddess). He was the first soul reaper to have three Zanpaktou, let alone each having a separate spirit.

The double doors opened, and the young man walked through. The room was huge, and in the throne at the end, sat a familiar figure to the blond. It was the Shinigami, the one who aided the blond's father the day the kyuubi attacked, the one who's power reenforced the seal.

The being rose as the blond entered, and we can see his features. It had white shaggy hair, purple skin, horns adorned it's head. Between it's pointed teeth, a knife sat, waiting to be used for the next soul it will slice. The being's white robe, cemented the fact of who it was. It was the first Shinigami, and the Spirit King.

The blond approached the throne, kneeling in the presence of the king. He said, "Naruto Namikaze, Captain of squad zero, reporting your highness."

The Spirit king spoke, saying, "Rise young one, as I have an important mission for you. It seems that the old fool I put in charge of Soul Society has missed something. I suspect that there are traitors within the Gotei 13. The task I have for you, is to investigate Soul Society, find the traitors, and eliminate them, as they seem to want to come here. No doubt to kill me. I sensed a large spiritual pressure erupting from the world of the living, your mission begins there, as no doubt the traitors will eventually make their move."

Naruto spoke up, saying, "But how will going to the world of the living help in finding the traitors? Your not making sense."

The Spirit king responded, "A side mission is to investigate the area, as the Hogyoku is believed to be hidden there. That is something there the traitors are after, find it, and you will find them. Now go, and take your lieutenant and 3rd seat with with you, Kami knows what they will do around here without you to keep them in line." Naruto bowed, and left the throne room, the spirit king left alone to think.

(squad zero barracks)

Naruto said to himself, "Geez, where did those two go off to now?" seeing them under a tree sleeping, he thought, 'Geez, napping at a time like this, well, have to wake them somehow.' Seeing two rocks on the ground, he had an idea. He picked up the rocks, and flicked them straight at both of their foreheads, waking them up.

"The hell taicho, what was that for?" said the lieutenant. His name was Severon Konjou. He was a twenty year old (by appearance) he had dirty blond hair with two hairpieces on both sides of his bangs, and the middle on the bridge of his nose. He had the usual shinigami uniform, yet wore a red headband. He was the former captain of squad 9. He was also a former captain of the kido corp. His Zanpaktou is Ryūjōmaru. It has a dark blue hilt and sheath, as well as a rectangular bronze guard. He wears his zanpkauto on his waist, held by a white cloth.

The third seat shouted, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, CAN'T YOU SEE I WAS SLEEPING?!" His name is Hiei Cathron. He was 15 (again by appearance) spiky black with a blue tint hair, he wears a black cloak like jacket. He was the former captain of squad 3. his Zanpaktou is Ryuarashi it has a dark red hilt and sheath, as well as a circular silver guard. Hiei wears his Zanpaktou on his back normally.

The captain, vice-captain, and 3rd seat had a thing in common. Each were one of the first vizards, Naruto gained his when he died, as he absorbed the fox's power, it split in half, the pure side becoming his Zanpaktou, while the corrupt side became his inner hollow.

Severon and Hiei gained their hollow powers after joining squad zero.

Naruto said, "Shut it, we have a mission, we're going to the world of the living, ALL of us."

Severon spoke up, "Why are WE having to go with you on this taicho? You can handle this yourself."

Naruto replied, "I know that, but the spirit king doesn't like it when you two are here and I'm not, remember last time?"

They shook their heads. Naruto sighed, it was not surprising, as what happened was similar to a movie Naruto saw on a trip to the world of the living. What was it called again? Oh, it was the Hangover.(awesome movie, don't own.)

Naruto continued, "We have orders, let's head to senkaimon."

As the trio left for the gate, naruto couldn't help but wonder at what he was getting himself into. It was 1000 years since his death. He died taking a hit from Sasuke's chidori twice, not that it mattered now.

As they neared the gate, Naruto said, "The location we will be in once we get to the world of the living, is an area called Karakura town. Our objective is to find traitors in Soul Society, but a side mission is to find the Hogyoku in Karakura town, as the traitors are after it. I have been to the town before, and I know just the person to ask." Naruto had a knowing look on his face, hoping old Urahara wasn't caught yet. He had kept tabs on what has been happening in soul society, and saw what happened to the vizards. He hoped to gain evidence to clear their names, but it was too late. Sometimes being separate from soul society sucked.

The Senkaimon was opened, and the trio stepped through, not knowing the path ahead.

(World of the living-Karakura town)

Naruto was the first to come out of the gate, Severon and Hiei followed soon after.

Hiei hears a fight in the distance. He says, "Anyone else hear that?" Naruto and Severon listen in the direction Hiei was talking about. Naruto sensed someone's reiatsu falling quickly. When he did, he said, "Come on, no one's dying tonight, if I can help it." The trio then shunpoed to the area.

(ichigo's fight against renji-aftermath)

The trio arrived at the scene, but the fight was over. They noticed an orange-haired teenager, dressed in a shihakusho, bleeding on the ground. In his hand was a broken sword, his Zanpaktou. A little ways over, they saw a blue-haired girl, a Quincy by the look of her. They were both still alive thankfully. Naruto noticed someone approaching, and it was just the guy they were going to look for, Kisuke Urahara.

Kisuke looked at Ichigo, and said, "My, this is unpleasant, (turning to naruto and his squad-mates) you three didn't do this did you?"

Naruto responded, "We just got here, same as you, though we were looking for you. But let's discuss this after the greenhorn and the girl are healed, don't want that on my conscience." Kisuke nodded his head, picking up Ichigo. Naruto was about to pick up the Quincy, when she spoke, "Don't you dare, I will never accept the help of a filthy soul reaper. I would never allow it."

Naruto smirked, and said, "Sorry to disagree, but your wounds tell a different tale. It doesn't matter who you are. I know you're a Quincy, but I won't allow your pride to get in the way." With a quick chop to the neck, he knocked her out, and followed Kisuke.

(Urahara Shop)

Ishida woke up, pulling off the covers of the futon she was laying in. She checked herself to see her injuries were fully healed. Naruto appeared in the doorway with his back turned to her. He spoke up and said, "Sorry for knocking you out like that, needed to treat the injuries. I had hoped that that I did a good job of it, haven't healed in quite some time, hope I didn't get rusty."

Ishida blushed, despite herself. She then realized that he had healed her, when he could of easily killed her instead. He knew what she was, and he didn't want her dead. Maybe, Ichigo was right, maybe she could work with soul reapers, maybe.

Naruto looked at her, and said, "Well, if you feel better, I'll bring you something to eat, you have been out for a while, must be hungry." Almost as if her stomach agreed, Naruto heard a large growl, showing he was right. Ishida could only blush in embarrassment. Naruto said, "If you're wondering, the orange-haired kid, is alive, he's just training at the moment. He's pretty good for a noob. How do you know him anyway?"

Ishida said, "He's just my classmate, I saw the soul reapers, and-" She was cut off, as Naruto, knowing what she was going to say, said, "Don't mention revenge, I know what happened to the Quincy, and personally, it was just another addition to 'Why soul society are a bunch of assholes list', don't worry, I don't like the punks there either. But central 46 are the real people I hate. I saw a few things they did, that I can't forgive."

Ishida said, "But your a captain, right? Why do you hate them?"

Naruto said, "Sorry my dear, that is a story for another time, get some rest, i'll be back with some food. Ichigo will be done his training soon."

As he left, Ishida went back to sleep, her mind filled with questions.

AN: and CUT, that's it for now, this is just the kick off point, next, THE RESCUE RUKIA ARC BEGINS, so stay tuned.


	2. enter soul society

Darkvizardking: Hey guys, miss me? Well I'm back, and the fun starts NOW. But let's get to the reviews shall we?

Kamen Rider Onyx Knight: Thanks, and no prob, that name was confusing to say.

Challenger: Thank you, I hope I did the challenge to your liking. And Severon is an oc a friend made, and asked me to use. Maybe he liked kudo, or thought it would fit.

Pageswan95: No, my feelings weren't hurt, and I appreciate any and all honesty. I am glad that you took the time to tell me this, and for that, I thank you.

EclipseX: Thank you, it will only get better from here.

God of all: Thank you, hope you keep reading and reviewing my friend.

Spedclass: Thank you, hope you didn't wait long for this.

Trife: Glad you have taken interest, I hope to reach your expectations.

The Three Stoogies: Thank you, hope you didn't wait long.

Namikaze naruko14: Thank you my dear, I hope it is to your liking.

Bleacher: Thank you, but it was only the kick-off point, it will get longer.

Ultimate-Zelda-fan: I actually had that in mind, I was going to have Ichigo be with Orihime and Tatsuki.

DraGooNia: Oh, I will, to be sure, as I will alternate fics.

GingitsuneRaposo: Thank you, Glad to see you like it.

Now without further ado, let's get to the fic.

(2 days later)

Naruto and the gang were standing in front of the senkaimon. Urahara was putting the finishing touches on, when Naruto thought back to yesterday, when he had a meeting with some 'old friends'.

(Flashback )

Naruto stood outside a warehouse, but the strange thing about it was, there was a barrier around it, triple layered if he had to guess. He didn't bother to try and dispel the barrier, instead, he walked right through it. The occupants were notified of his presence, they felt the reiatsu even outside their barrier.

Naruto walked through the warehouse door, and when he did, he got the welcome wagon, in the form of the vizards.

(they are standing like how Ichigo came in)

"Well, nice to see you guys, how has the whole, 'kicked out of soul society' thing been going for you?"Naruto asked, and he suspected that they would be pissed, too bad his suspicion was right.

Before he could even move, they had him pinned down, each vizard having their Zanpaktou close to one of his arteries. He commented, "I always wondered if you guys were alive, glad I was right."

Shinji, with a pissed off look on his face, said, "Why is a soul reaper like you here? Don't tell me the bastards of central 46 found us out."

Naruto was grinning his head off, seeing this, another of the vizards, Lisa, spoke up, "What the hell is so amusing to you, you stupid soul reaper."

Naruto commented, "Oh, nothing really, just this." And to their shock, a hollow mask began to form on Naruto's face, when it was complete, it had the depiction of a fox.

Shinji looked and said, "But, how, could you be one of us? What are you?"

Naruto smirked behind his mask and said, "_I'm just a friend, who wants to help you clear your names."_(Vizard form speak)

Having their attention, Naruto went on to offer a deal, if they helped him in the future, Naruto would not only get the evidence to clear their names, but also get revenge on the one who did this to them. With those conditions in mind, Shinji and the others agreed, though Lisa had a large blush on her face.

(Flashback end)

Urahara finished the gate, and was preparing to open it. Everyone who wanted to help Rukia was here. Ishida, Sado, Orihime, Ichigo, Severon, Hiei, and Naruto. Sado wondered and asked, "Not that I'm complaining, but why are there soul reapers here? I thought they were after Rukia?"

Ishida responded with a blush on her face, "Doesn't matter, if they are here to help I say let them." Everyone but Naruto was looking at her like she had a second head, as they never expected her to allow soul reapers near her.

Ichigo remembered their little bet, and that she said she hated soul reapers, now he wondered what brought the change. He saw that Ishida was looking at Naruto every few seconds, then had a blush on her face. He guessed that the blonde had something to do with it.

Urahara called for their attention, and said, "Now that everyone is here, it's time to get started. I thought you would need some help, so I have my friend Yoruichi aid you when you get there."

Naruto's ears perked up and the name, as he knew who it was.

The cat spoke, in a male voice, "Hello, the name's Yoruichi, I will be your guide in the soul society."

Urahara spoke up, "This will be dangerous, as soul reapers will be everywhere. If you lose, you can't return here."

Ichigo smirked and said, "So all we have to do is win right?"

Naruto could only look at the strawberry, his attitude was similar to how Naruto acted back when he was alive. Urahara prepared the gate, and when it was open, the group jumped in.

(in-between world)

the group was running down the corridor, when they saw the sweeper on their tails. Ichigo shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING." Yoruichi answered, "That is the sweeper, it comes through here every so often, guess we got unlucky."

Naruto was hoping that they all got through. When they neared the exit, Orihime noticed how close the sweeper was, so she reacted. She activated her Santen kisshun, which, quite literally, blew up in her face. Everyone was knocked out of the gate. Luckily, everyone was uninjured. Naruto was helping Ishida get up, while she had a blush on her face.

Orihime was getting up, only to have her face scratched up by Yoruichi, when asked why, the cat responded, "You could of gotten us all killed with that stunt."

Naruto said, "Chill out fuzzy, we're alive, and we are near the seireitei, so who cares."

Ichigo commented, "Yeah, we could just walk in right? I mean, the door is right open." Ichigo charged over, while Naruto was counting, "3, 2, 1," as he said one, a giant gate dropped down, cutting Ichigo off. A giant of a man dropped down, and said, "So, some country bumpkins are trying to get in huh? Can't allow that I'm afraid."

Ichigo was about to start a fight, when Naruto said, "No bullshit Ichigo, make this quick"

The guard, Jidanbo, raised his axes, going for the finish early, it was foiled because Ichigo cut his axes in half before he could use them.

Knowing he was beat, Jidanbo agreed to open the gate. When he did so, he looked in, and his eyes widened in fear.

There before them, was the female captain of squad 3, Gin Ichimaru. She had shoulder-length silver hair, her shihakusho worn with a captains cloak. Her face still in a constant smile. She looked at the group, but Naruto truly caught her eye. She noticed a fox-like aura, but she couldn't place it.

Remembering her job, she said her voice having a slightly seductive tone to it, "My Jidanbo, have you forgotten? When you lose, you weren't supposed to let them in, you were supposed to _die_."

She drew her sword, and Ichigo said, "What the hell is that? Looks puny." Naruto thought, 'Ichigo you idiot'

Gin sneered at the strawberry and said, "This is my Zanpaktou, Shinso." she reared her sword, holding it as if it were a gun at her hip. She then said, "Shoot to kill, Shinso" the blade then stretched forward, nearly killing Jidanbo.

Ichigo got in front of the blade, and blocked it with Zangetsu, but the force was too much, as the entire group, minus Naruto was launched out of the gate, Jidanbo included.

Without anyone to hold it up, the gate slowly started to close again. The gang could only watch in horror, as the only chance they had slipped away. Gin looked below the gate as it was closing, and said, "Bye-bye" while waving at them, or more directly, waving at Naruto. Ishida felt a little jealous, not that she would admit it.

Naruto just looked at the gate, wondering why the captain would act that way, but that was for another day. Now they had to figure out another way to get in. Yoruichi spoke up, saying that there was a friend that could help, Naruto just hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

AN: and CUT, wrapping it up here, love it, hate it, tell me about it, just REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3: cannonball, night meetings

Darkvizardking: Hello everyone, hope you didn't think this story was dead, because it's NOT, school is such a pain, getting in the way of my writing, but HAVE NO FEAR, FOR I AM HERE. I thank everyone who reviewed last chap, and hope you all continue to do so on this fic as well as my others. So without further adieu, LET'S GET IT STATED.

Naruto: the next spirit king

Chapter 3: cannonball, night meetings.

(Rukongai- fields)

Yoruichi led Ichigo and the others, taking them through the section of the Rukongai, Naruto was thinking to himself. Ichigo was looking around to see what Yoruichi was talking about. Said cat finally stopped and said, "Well we're here, seems like Kukaku made a few changes."

Naruto saw the 'house' and thought, 'Oh dear sweet Kami, it can't be HER. Me and Ichigo would get our asses kicked the minute we walk in.'

Everyone else, minus Yoruichi thought, 'Who the hell would have stone hands as a decoration?'

Kukaku's home was a simple Japanese-style home, with what looked to be a giant chimney behind it, and two large stone hands holding a banner. Severon and Hiei had the same thoughts as their captain, but Hiei voiced it, "Who the hell lives HERE?"

Yoruichi chuckled, knowing Kukaku's home had that reaction a lot. Seeing the others look at her, she said, "I was wondering what she was going to use this time, now we need to-" She was cut off however, as two 'guards' appeared on top of the stone hands. (I don't really remember the two crazy dudes names)

The first one spoke up, saying, "Halt, we will never allow soul reapers into this place, right brother?"

The second replied, "Indeed brother, we would never allow it."

Yoruichi cleared her throat, and said, "Oh, you would prevent me and my associates from entering?"

The guards look down, and when they saw Yoruichi, they immediately got down on their knees, saying, "Our esteemed apologies Master Yoruichi, we did not know they were with you, please forgive us."

Yoruichi merely said, "Lead us to see Kukaku, that is all, there is a matter we need to discuss."

The first guard opened the door to the home, and said, "Of course master, right this way."

Yoruichi went into the home first, was followed by Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Ishida (still don't have a good female name), Naruto, Severon, and Hiei was last.

(Kukaku's home)

As the group walked down the hallway, Naruto was sweating, as he knew the hell that will shortly raise, and almost cursed Yoruichi for bringing them here. After stopping at a door in the hallway, the first guard spoke up, saying, "Master Kukaku is through here, please speak with respect." He then opened the door, allowing the group to enter. The sight inside made all the girls jealous, and the guys blush with blood down there noses. Well, except Naruto, Hiei, and Severon of course.

(Kukaku's room)

Sitting on a collection of bean bags, was a woman that DEFINED the term sexy. She had shoulder-length black hair, along with a variation of a bandana that kept some of the hair out of her face, while a strand still fell down the middle of her face. She wore a red top that covered her mid-drift, but showed her high c- low d cup breasts. She wore a long white skirt, that was pushed up a little due to how she was sitting. Her legs were slim, yet looked as if she could still beat the crap out of anyone she fought. Her left arm had a strange tattoo on it, while her right arm, was mostly what looked like prosthetic, with it ending near her shoulder. She had what looked like a sword hanging off her right shoulder, but Naruto couldn't tell if it was a Zanpaktou or not. She was smoking from a pipe (no not weed) when she saw she had guests, she said, "Hey there Yoruichi, long time no see, who are the-" When she saw Ichigo and Naruto, her face was marred by a scowl, and then she got up and said, "Why are soul reapers with you?"

Yoruichi sighed, knowing this was going to happen, and said "Kukaku-chan, we need your help. You are our only hope in breaking into soul society, and stopping the execution of an innocent-" she was cut off, as Kukaku screamed, "I WILL NEVER HELP SOUL REAPERS, NEVER!" She had a look of fury on her face, showing all present how serious she was.

Naruto walked forward, and in front of Yoruichi. He got down on his knees in a bowing motion, Hiei and Severon could say nothing, Ishida was shocked, everyone else was speechless, as Naruto carried an aura of power, and yet to see him act this way was strange.

Naruto, in a respectful tone, said, "I must humbly ask you to reconsider this, an innocent life is at stake, and while your hatred of soul reapers is understandable, giving your family's 'history' with them, but I must ask, please, you are our only hope."

Kukaku, as well as everyone else in the room, could only look in shock, Kukaku, because Naruto knew what happened to her older brother, while everyone else, because they never heard Naruto speak like that before. Not even his vice-captain and third seat, and they knew him for at least 500 years. Kukaku was torn, either she helped them, or left them to rot. But then she remembered what her brother kaien told her, and that he forgave the soul reaper. If he could, then why couldn't she simply give them one chance. She spoke up saying, "I will help you, BUT only if you prove something to me."

Naruto looked at her wide-eyed, and said "What do I need to prove?"

Kukaku said, "That your not a normal soul reaper, that you're not like them. I see you are wearing a shihakusho, as well as a captain's haori, so, what squad are you from?"

Naruto hoped he didn't have to say it, but he had no choice, "I am not part of the Gotei thirteen, I belong to a different faction, I am from squad zero. And we serve the spirit king, who has had to watch as several events unfold, like the Quincy massacre, yet could do nothing, no matter how much we wished to stop it." Ishida was standing in the back of the group, behind Chad. She heard what naruto said, but it changed nothing, as he admitted to wanting to prevent the killings of her fellow clansman, so it only made him look better in her eyes. Kukaku was wide-eyed, as she knew of the massacre, but to hear a soul reaper that was against it, was proof enough. She looked at Ichigo, who she could tell shared Naruto's opinion, even if he said nothing. She then turned to Ichigo and asked, "This person you want to save, how important are they to you?"

Ichigo had the decency to blush, but said, "She means a lot, she saved my life, and now it's time to pay her back." Kukaku seemed satisfied by the answers, so she said, "Fine, I'll help you, but I'm sending my younger brother with you, Ganju, GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE." One of the screen doors opened, and the figure inside, when he saw Ichigo, screamed, at the same time as Ichigo, "YOU" only for them to both get hit on the head, leaving a large bump. Kukaku said, "I don't care what the hell is up with you two, but Ganju, you WILL work with them on this. GOT IT!"

As Naruto was watching all this, he was reminded of Anko, merely by how Kukaku was acting, he could swear they could have been sisters. (Seriously, ever notice how some bleach characters are similar to naruto characters?)

Kukaku, finished with beating the crap out of her brother and Ichigo, said, "Alright, I have a way to get in the seireitei, but I doubt you guys can do it."

Naruto, getting a smirk on his face, asked, "Oh, and what do you have in mind?"

Kukaku gained a similar smile, and said, "The use of a cannonball, of course."

(the next day- after the speech in front of the cannon.)

Kukaku stood in front of the cannon, everyone getting ready for the launch, Ganju was in a fight uniform, or at least it looked it. He had called Ichigo over to the side for some reason. Kukaku saw Naruto and Ishida talking, Hiei and Severon were meditating, while the others were trying to get over their nervousness. Kukaku looked down, and said, "Hey Yoruichi, what's the deal with that Naruto kid, why is he so chummy with that Quincy?" Said cat looked up, and replied, "I'm not so sure, though they get along well enough, though you should of heard her last night, between you and me, she seems to have a crush on him, and what he said about hating soul society for the massacre, only made those feelings stronger. She was thanking kami all night, and she seemed to keep doing it, ever since he saved her. It's ironic, a Quincy falling for soul reaper."

Kukaku said, "No kidding, that guy is full of surprises."

(time skip- after the crash into the bubble. (always hated the launch scene, too much talking after it))

Due both Ichigo and Ganju's bickering, as well as Ichigo failing to maintain a balance in the cannonball, on impact with the barrier over soul society, the cannonball exploded, sending the group in different directions, Naruto with Orihime and Ishida, but Naruto was falling faster then them, so he landed sooner, while they still blasted off. Ichigo was sent away with Ganju, while Hiei and Severon were blown away to another direction, Chad was blown away as well. The crash did not go unnoticed, as alarms went off all over soul society, sending soul reapers in every squad preparing for battle against the ryoka invaders. While one female captain of squad three already sensing Naruto's location, she licked her lips in anticipation, and waited for night to fall.

(Naruto's location)

Naruto landed near the squad six barracks, and was ambushed by a large group of soul reapers. Fortunately, (or UNfortunately, depending on the side), they were all weak as dirt. It took eight seconds for Naruto to beat them, and he thought, 'So much for a squad full of nobles, as I thought, no matter what lifetime, nobles will always be weak.' Sensing more reapers coming, he shunpoed out of the area, so he wouldn't have to deal with such weaklings. He noticed the others already in fights of their own, and thought, 'I hope Ishida-chan is alright, if being a ryoka wasn't bad enough for her, adding the fact that she's a Quincy only makes it worse.' He couldn't keep dwelling on it, as he was spotted by some reapers from, well he wasn't sure what squad, as he knew what squad the first batch was from due to the fact he crashed next to their building, and saw them come out. Guess they remodeled the seireitei since his time as a captain.

(that night)

Naruto was staying up, keeping a lookout. He saw Ichigo beat that bald-headed guy, what was his name, oh, it was Ikkaku Madarame. He grinned at the memory. Ichigo, while not being a soul reaper for long, was doing well, if his fight showed anything. His musing ended when he sensed a reiatsu signature coming up behind him. Next thing he knew, two female hands covered his eyes, and he heard a familiar voice say, "Well hello there handsome, did you miss me?" Naruto grinned, as he hoped to run into the woman, and when he turned around, he saw it was in fact Gin, her silver hair glowing well in the moonlight. Putting on a fox-like grin she would have been envious of, he said, "Well, well, well, just the person I wanted to see." For a second he disappeared, only to reappear behind her, his arms circling her waist, which allowed him to feel the figure her shihakusho had done a good job of hiding, as it WAS baggy, on her at least.

Somehow raising an eyebrow without opening her eyes she said, "Oh, you wanted to see little old me? I can't imagine why." Even while she said this, she couldn't help but shiver at the position they were in. Naruto said, "Really? After the look you gave me before, I thought you would know. (whispering in her ear, in a tone that made her shiver in excitement) "I wonder how you could hide such a body in this uniform, it must be frustrating to you, hiding it in a way that dear old Aizen doesn't try anything."

That last part had her eyes burst open, and another shiver run down her spine, but of fear this time. Her tone showed that fear as she said, "H-how, do you know that? Who are you?" Naruto, in an attempt to calm her, as a scared woman was not needed at the moment, rubbed her inner thigh with his left hand, and her stomach with his right. He then said, "You really don't want to be near him do you? I can help you, but you need to choose." Gin was shivering at the treatment, so much in fact, she said, "What do you want me to do? I doubt you're doing this without wanting a reward. (she turns to face him, causing his hand to go between her legs) "Oh, aren't you the forward type? Not that I don't mind at least. In fact, I rather like it, so, how do you plan to 'help'?"

Naruto smirked, seeing the game she was playing, "Oh, I know what Aizen is after, and that you are helping him, but I can make it so you don't get killed. Besides, (he leans in) wouldn't want a girl like you ending up dead, be such a shame."

Gin was loving the words she was hearing, so she said, "My, aren't you a charmer, tell you what, kill Aizen after he exposes himself, and we can do it anywhere. Even on his dead corpse, if you want it."

Naruto only smirked, and said, "Oh, we will, but unfortunately, now is neither the time, nor place. Keeping making look like you are on Aizen's side, till the time to betray him is right, and I will give you a proper 'reward'." And thus, he shunpoed away, leaving the poor girl in need of a change of underwear.

AN: and that is a WRAP, sorry for the wait people, school sucks, and keeps me busy, so I can't write as much. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, ALL of it. Interpret the last line as you will, this IS M-rated, so no flames. Well, you know what to do, so, REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4: night meetings Pt 2

Darkvizardking: Yo everybody, miss me? If ya did or didn't it doesn't matter, as I'M BACK, I was dealing with the one thing all high school seniors deal with, the senior project. But now that beast is slain, and I can get back to the good stuff. This and the next chap are something special, seeing as I never really focused on the OC's all that much, I'm giving them the next two chaps to have their own day. Basically, it's the same day, but from their POV. Today we have Severon, meeting his little bee, well, enough talk, LET'S START THE SHOW.

(Seireitei- After the cannonball crash)

Severon crash landed near the Squad Two barracks, and when he saw where he landed, he thought, 'Oh shit, I have to get out of here, can't let her find me, not yet.' He managed to use Shunpo without detection, and got away from the barracks unnoticed. Almost. A certain captain, while meditating in her room, felt his reiatsu as he left. She thought, 'There's no way, could it be, HIM?' Hearing the alarm, she rushed to the Captains meeting room, and pushed the thought to the back of her mind, for now.

(Three hours later)

Severon felt the reiatsu signatures all over the seireitei. He felt Ichigo fighting the man from Squad 11, and noticed his improvement. He thought, 'This kid is doing well, he only had his powers for a few weeks, and he can fight this well? Taicho will certainly like to hear this.' He then senses Squad two members and starts to run, avoiding detection. He felt the others getting into fights as well, seeing Chad fall by the Squad 8 captain, but still alive. He thought, 'What kind of power does he have? It wasn't that of a Quincy or soul reaper, but then that leaves hollow, but that's not right. He's human, a tough human, but still human.'

Seeing he could do nothing, and that Chad was alive, he moved on. He saw Ichigo take on Kenpachi, and thought, 'This kid is crazy, fighting a guy like that is suicide, I should help-' His thoughts were cut off, as he saw Ichigo get back up, and was beginning to WIN. He was actually cutting the invincible Kenpachi, something only a captain was strong enough to do. He then thought, 'Looks like I don't need to interfere, good thing too, as this place is trashed.'

(That night- Squad 2 Barracks)

Severon thought, ' I really didn't want to come back here, but, I guess I still miss my old Squad. It's been 50 years, I wonder how Soi-chan is doing.' What he didn't know, was that the women he was thinking of was having a conversation of her own, except it was with her Zanpaktou, Suzumebachi.

(Soifon's room)

Soifon was meditating, trying to find the reiatsu signature from before. She was still in her shihakusho, but she wasn't wearing her captain's haori, her hair let out of their usual braids. Her concentration was broken however, as the spirit of her sword appeared before her. It was the size of the bee it was named after, yet had a human female shape. Her red hair was in two pigtails, her outfit consisted of yellow and black, and it only covered that which mattered, while her right arm was replaced with what looked like a stinger. She spoke up saying, "My my, still a brooder are ya? You really need to get that stick out of your ass and find a boyfriend or something, you're not getting any younger you know."

Soifon was known for a lot of things, being patient, wasn't one of them. If something was irritating to her, it made it worse. Having her sword complain to her face about her love life, was not something she enjoyed hearing. So she said, "ENOUGH, I have told you countless times, I love only ONE person like that, and NO ONE ELSE, you understand that? So get that through your thick head, YOU GOT ME?"

Suzumebachi NEVER saw her wielder this angry before, at least when it came to THAT subject. Normally she just ignored it, but not this time. Before she could say anything, Soifon sensed a reiatsu outside and said, "There's no way, I thought it was my imagination, but maybe, he's really come back." Grabbing her Zanpaktou, she quickly ran outside, careful not to disturb her subordinates, as she didn't want anyone, especially that fat slob of a lieutenant interfering in this. She sensed the signature down a familiar trail. She recognized it as the path to a clearing she used to train at, before HE left, not too long after SHE did. As she approached the clearing, she saw no one. The clearing itself was empty, the only thing in was herself, and a waterfall on the other side of it. She thought back to the day she met HIM, it was after her previous captain, Yoruichi, left the Squad and soul society for an unknown reason. She still remembered it.

(Flashback- 100 years ago, after Yoruichi's departure)

Yamamoto stood in front of the Squad, Soifon was standing in formation close by. Yamamoto spoke up saying, "It is unfortunate that this had to happen, but, this squad needs a captain to run it. I know it is soon after Yoruichi left seireitei, but it must be done. I present to you, you're new captain, Severon Konjou." Severon took a step forward and said, "I know I could not replace Yoruichi, and while we don't know her intentions for leaving, I'm sure she had a reason."

(flashback end)

She thought, 'That was the day we met, and not too long after that, you made me your lieutenant. You even brought here, so we could train.' She then remembered one of the sessions they had.

(Flashback)

Severon and Soifon were standing in the clearing, near the water's edge. Both of them were sweaty, obvious signs of how hard the training was. Soifon went for a right hook, but Severon side-stepped it, and tripped her by sweeping her feet. She landed in the water, her hair dripping wet, and clinging to her face. Severon tries, and fails, to hold in his laughter. When it subsided, he reached his hand out to help her up. Seeing a chance for payback, she grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the water with her. When he surfaced, she began to laugh at him, just as he did. Soon both of them couldn't stop laughing.

(flashback end)

Soifon was now sitting on the water's edge, her arms wrapped around her knees. She remembered the good times, but one memory rose up like a festering wound. She thought, 'But even that didn't last, no matter how many good times we had, they still didn't last. Because even you left me as well.'

(Flashback- 50 years ago)

As Severon returned to the barrack from the captain's meeting, he thought, 'Soi-chan is not going to like this, not after what happened before.'

Soifon saw his face and asked, "Severon-taicho, what's wrong? Didn't the captains meeting go well?"

Severon looked her dead in the eye, and said, "Soifon, it seems I was promoted."

Soifon gave a confused look and said, "How? The only position higher then captain is captain-commander, and Yamamoto-Sotaicho isn't retiring yet, so how?"

Severon had a dead look in his face as he said, "I was chosen to become part of Squad zero, the royal guard. It means, that I am no longer the captain of this squad, or part of the Gotei thirteen."

Soifon looked heartbroken, and said, "But, why? If that's true then, where do you have to go?"

Severon, not knowing how to put it, said, "I have to go to the spirit king's castle, which isn't even in soul society, I won't be able to-"

He was cut off, as Soifon embraced him, as if she didn't want him to go. He smiled and said, "It's okay, I doubt something like this could last forever, i'll be back in no time. But until then, there is only one person I would trust to watch over this Squad. That person is you Soi-chan, I wouldn't trust it to anyone else, so I named you to replace me as captain of both squad two, and the stealth force. And so I pass the reigns to you, my little bee."

She stiffened at the name Yoruichi called her, but paid it no mind. She could only embrace him harder, and when he looked down, she kissed him, shock evident on his face, until he began to kiss back.

(flashback end)

She clutched her knees closer to herself, and said out loud, not caring who heard it, "I miss you, Severon-kun."

Severon, who was hiding behind a tree, heard her. He walked up behind her and said, "I missed you too, Soi-chan."

Soifon immediately jumped to her feet, her face the definition of shock and surprise. If this were any other occasion she would of pinched herself, but she settled for a more, direct way to check if it was real. She gave him a mean punch to the face, without him even raising his guard, let alone retaliate.

She merely looks at him, now knowing it was the real him. She began venting her pent up anger, throwing punches that wouldn't even be considered punches by her own standard. She continued to punch him, until she embraced him, tears freely flowing down her face. Severon then wraps his arms around her, holding her close, hoping to ease the sadness she no doubt felt after all these years.

After a few minutes, Soifon said, "Why, after all this time, did you come back here?"

Severon didn't want to tell her the mission, but one look into her face, and he knew he couldn't say no, so after thinking, 'Taicho will have my ass for this.' He began to tell her of the mission. That there were people after the spirit king's life, and he, the third seat, and their captain were sent to find and eliminate the traitors. She then asked, "Who are they?"

Now he REALLY didn't want to say it, but he knew she could get it out of him anyway, so he said, "We suspect Aizen, but other then him, we don't know much, he may have accomplices, or he's acting alone. My Taicho knows the full details."

Soifon stared in amazement, she never guessed about Aizen. She then said, "Well, you guys won't have to worry, i'll see what I can do to help out. I'm certain I can get something." Severon smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear it." Soifon raises her head to give him another kiss, which he returned. They stayed that way until the need for air caused them to separate. He then said, "I can't stay much longer, but I will see you soon, I promise." And with that, he used Shunpo to leave. Soifon looked where he was and said, "You better, and next time, you won't leave so easily."

AN: AND CUT! Hope you all enjoyed Severon's little day, hope it cleared up a few things for you all. Next chap we will have Hiei and what he did during the day. So stay tuned, and REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5: Hiei's day

Darkvizardking: What up people? Sorry this took so long but I was busy with other things, you know how it is. So anyway, here's a new chap, and this time, now we see what Hiei is doing, so let's get it started.

Chapter 4: Hiei's day.

Hiei was separated from the group, the blast of the cannonball explosion sending him off. He crashed down near the squad three barracks, and thought, 'Well well, what do we have here? This just keeps getting better.' He then snuck into inventory, and stole a uniform that was his size. He looked at it and thought, 'Good thing I took one, as my uniform is messed up from the landing, not to mention the uniform has changed since I was here.'

He quickly got out of his uniform, and walked right out, none of the squad members recognizing him. He went to a nice sunlit rooftop, and laid back, thinking, 'Now this is nice, no worries, nothing.' He was about to close his eyes, when what looked like a pink blob got into his field of vision. Dismissing it, he closed his eyes, and almost fell asleep. He felt a shadow over his face, and when he opened his eyes, he sees a pink haired young girl looking down at him. He jumped up and thought, 'HOLY SHIT. Oh, son of a bitch.' The girl giggled and said, "You seem fun. Hehe." Hiei was sweating up a storm. He quickly pointed in a random direction and said, "What's that?" Yachiru looked to where he was pointing, and said, "What? I don't see anything." She then looked back, and saw that Hiei was gone, and she saw him running down the street, and thought, 'How fun, he wants to play tag.' She quickly ran after him.

Hiei thought he got away, but when he saw Yachiru hot on his tail, he started to run faster. The chase stretched across the seireitei, across bath houses, through alleys, and even through a few squad barracks. Hiei took a quick look behind him, and too his surprise, Yachiru was still running strong. He thought, 'Damn, I thought the guys were kidding when they said she acts like she's on a sugar-high. Guess I should of taken that more seriously.' He quickly rounded a few corners, and saw that he lost her. He let out a sigh of relief, and thought, 'Guess I lost her, good.'

His thoughts were proven wrong, as Yachiru jumped out of the shadows, and landed on his head. They landed with a crash, and Hiei thought, 'Damn it, the 3rd seat of squad zero, taken down by a mere lieutenant of the Gotei 13, if the others saw this, I'd NEVER live it down.' Yachiru started to giggle, and she said, "That was fun. From now on, you're my boyfriend." Hiei tried to get up, but wish he hadn't when he heard, "Is that so? And what kind of 'fun' are you talking about?" Hiei looked up, and saw someone he did NOT want to run into.

The rather large figure wore a tattered version of the captain's haori, blood covering him. His hair was made into eleven separate spikes, each topped with a bell. He had an eyepatch covering his right eye, and rather nasty looking sharp teeth. His left eye looked down, and Hiei knew who it was. Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of squad eleven. Kenpachi then picks up Hiei, and sees the tag on the inside of the uniform, showing he was an unseated officer. Hiei didn't even try to put up a fight about the whole thing, as he didn't want Kenpachi to be suspicious. Kenpachi, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, mumbled, "Your clean, just one headache after another today, and just when I had fun earlier. Now I gotta go talk to that damn freaky fox girl." Kenpachi thought back to the meeting.

(flashback)

Kenpachi left the captains meeting, and saw Byakuya. Kenpachi said, "Well aren't you the cold one. You won't even try to help your little sister." Byakuya gave one of his usual cold stares, and said, "That is none of your concern Kenpachi. She broke the law, and must pay for it. If we, the captains do not abide by the law, then who will?" Kenpachi scoffed and said, "Yeah right, you and that law crap piss me off." Byakuya then said, "Well now, what do you plan to do about it?" Kenpachi's hand was reaching for the hilt of his zanpaktou, as he said, "What else? Fight you of course." Before Byakuya could retort, they both heard, "My my, should two captains really be fighting at a time like this?" They both turned and saw Gin Ichimaru. Kenpachi scoffed and said, "Buzz off, you let those ryoka get away, what, were you too busy eying that blonde brat that you messed up?" Gin kept her smiling face, as she said, "Since when did I become the topic of conversation? Besides, a battle crazy fool like you would never understand." Byakuya said, "I agree, such a simpleton." Kenpachi got angry, and was about to draw his blade, when Gin wrapped him up in bandages, and jumped onto the railing. She then said, "Sorry, you're just gonna have to wait, wouldn't want this place to get destroyed now would we?"

Kenpachi kept struggling to get out of the binds, and continued cursing up a storm even after he was dragged away.

(Flashback- end)

Hiei wondered, 'Is he talking about that girl Gin? Would make sense, seeing as she WAS eying Naruto-taicho.' Yachiru then jumps back onto Hiei's head, and said, "Kenny, could you let him go please?" Kenpachi then drops Hiei, and Yachiru stays on his head, much to Hiei's dismay. He thought, 'Oh boy, I've got a girl who has a crush on me that's practically on a permanent sugar rush with a psycho father figure. How can this get any worse?' Hiei's eyes then widen, as he thinks, 'Wait, what was it Naruto-taicho said? Oh yeah, it was 'Never ask how it can get worse, because then it usually does.'

He then heard Kenpachi say, "Well, if that's how you feel Yachiru, then he'll have to be introduced to the rest of the squad." Hiei then thought, 'Shit, he was right.' Yachiru then shouted, "YAY, now he can have fun with every one." Kenpachi then grabbed Hiei, and hefted him over his shoulder, while Yachiru sat on her usual spot on his shoulder. Yachiru then said, "The barracks are that way.", all the while pointing in a random direction, Kenpachi speeding off anyway.

After what seemed like hours of crashing through walls, they ended up at the Squad four barracks. Ikkaku and Yumichika were there, and both saw the trio enter, and seeing Yachiru, asked, "What are you here for this time?" Yachiru spoke up, saying, "Kenny and I just came over to introduce my new boyfriend, he's from squad three." The two reapers perked up, and they heard, "My, little Yachiru is certainly growing up huh? Guess it's a good thing." The lieutenant of squad four, Isane Kotetsu, walked in and saw Hiei having anime style swirls in his eyes. She then asked, "He looks a little shaken up, perhaps Captain Unohana should take a look at him?" Hiei mentally froze, if Unohana saw him, he'd be screwed. He then said, "Sorry, as much as I'd want to see her, I really must get back to work. I'd be in big trouble if I stay any longer."

Isane, Ikkaku, and Yumichika shivered, knowing how nasty the silver-haired female captain could get at times. Hiei then walked away slowly, and said, "Love to stay, but I can't." he then thought, 'Best find out what the hell is going on here, I heard of an execution.'

Hiei quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching. Sensing no one, he used Shunpo to enter the archives. He read up on Rukia's execution date, as well the exact charges. He then thought, 'Something's not right, these kinds of charges have to be amped up at best.' As he made his way out, he saw Yamamoto, another person he didn't want to see. While he hoped the old man would just pass by, that was not the case, as he asked, "Is something the matter young one?" Hiei, thinking quickly, said, "Nope, sorry, nothing at all. I gotta get back, my captain must be wondering where I am by now, excuse me." Hiei then left, as Yamamoto then thought, 'The hell just happened? I must be losing my mind.' His lieutenant came up and said, "Sir, I have the status report." he then looks at Yamamoto, and asks, "Is everything alright Sir?" Yamamoto shook his head, and said, "I don't know, I just don't." He then massages his temples, and says, "I think I need a soak in a hot spring." Yamamoto then walked off, leaving his lieutenant to wonder, 'What just happened?'

Hiei was thankful that the old man didn't recognize him, otherwise he definitely would have been screwed. He began to wander around soul society, but when it grew dark, he heard the sounds of a fierce fight. He saw the Quincy girl fighting the oddest person yet. The man, if that is what he could be called, wore white and black face paint, and wore a hat that ended at a point, while it was pointed to the right. Hiei could only watch in amazement as the girl his taicho seemed close to make the obvious captain look like a child. The fight quickly went serious, as the oddly dressed captain, who Hiei recognized as the twelfth squad captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, held up his zanpaktou, and said, "Bankai" Hiei was starting to sweat, as a large baby-faced caterpillar formed behind Mayuri. Ishida looked on impassively, and reached for the white glove Hiei saw her wear before. He thought, 'What trick does she literally have up her sleeve?'

He watched as she broke a piece off of the glove, causing it to separate and she was engulfed in light. When it faded, her outfit changed. She now wore more of a white outfit, rather then the obviously stolen shihakusho she had on before. It was a form Hiei had only heard about, the Quincy final form. He knew that any Quincy who used it suffered the loss of their powers. But he knew his taicho would find a way to remedy that, seeing as it was Naruto that told him all of this in the first place.

Mayuri, obviously pissed, said, "Kill her." His bankai reared back, a large assortment of blades coming from the underbelly. It charged forward, and Ishida readied her bow. The wing made of reishi dissolved, and formed a large arrow, which Ishida pulled back on the string of the bow, and when the creature was close enough, released it, the arrow blasting through. The arrow continued for what seemed like a mile, crashing through everything in it's path. When the dust settled, Hiei thought, 'HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK! This chick is as bad as taicho is sometimes.'

The reason behind it was that the area the arrow plowed through was devastated, as for Mayuri and his bankai, the bankai was evaporated, and Mayuri looked like he lost half of his body, a large gaping hole in the middle. Ishida dropped to one knee, due to the exhaustion and the poison the bankai produced. Mayuri gurgled out, "You bitch, I'll get you yet." He then raised his zanpaktou, it reverting to what Hiei guessed was it's shikai state. He then stabbed himself in the neck, causing his body to liquify, and it disturbingly seemed to crawl towards a sewer grate. Seeing that Ishida was still able to move, Hiei went to catch some sleep.

Hiei found a nice tree to sleep in, and he laid down to rest. As he closed his eyes, he felt a weight land next to him on the branch. Opening his eyes, he saw it was Yachiru. While it didn't surprise him as it did before, her face was what surprised him. Gone was the childish laughter, or the happy face. She was dead serious, and she said, "You're not what you appear to be, are you?" Hiei looked up and said, his face equally serious, "And I can say the same about you." Yachiru cuddled up to him, and said, "And that's why I like you." Her eyes closed, showing she fell asleep. Hiei shrugged, and thought, 'Things can't get any worse.' Realizing his thought, he then thought, 'Oh DAMN IT!'

(AN: Yo people, hope you liked the chap, as I know I did. Well then, you know what to do, REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6: Investigation, a plot reveale

Darkvizardking: Hello people, I see my number of fans for my fics are growing, if the number of alerts blowing up my email are any indication. But for now, I give you another chap of a fic I regret not updating in a while, but here it is, and I hope you all enjoy it. So without anymore delay, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

Chapter 6: Investigation, a plot revealed

Dawn rose over the Seireitei, it's beauty scarred by the late night battles that took place. The near crevice left behind from Ishida's battle with Mayuri startled many. But an ear-splitting scream erupted in the morning air, as the body of Fifth squad captain Aizen Sosuke was found impaled to a wall, pinned there by his own zanpaktou. Hinamori Momo was the one to find the body, the girl a nervous wreck at the mere sight of it. Her scream alerted a few others in the area. The first to arrive was Squad ten captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, along with his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. They could only look up in horror as they too saw the body. By this time, Hinamori was a sobbing mess, but she snapped when she heard, "My, what's all the commotion this early in the morning?"

Hinamori's head snapped up, her eyes slowly trailing over to the new voice, As Gin walked into the area with her lieutenant, Izuru Kira at her side. Hinamori, in a fit of rage, drew her zanpaktou, Tobiume, and charged at the third squad captain. Kira drew his Wabisuke, effectively stopping her blade, and said, "What do you think you're doing Hinamori? Why are you attacking my captain?" Hinamori scowled, a look foreign to anyone who knew her, and she said, "Because that bitch is responsible for captain Aizen's death, and she needs to PAY!"

Naruto was watching the events unfold, and his eyes narrowed, and thought, 'Clever little brat, causing the groups to be divided, a timeless strategy.' He pulled a radio out of his shihakusho, and said, "Severon, Hiei, come in." He heard a static sound, and then, "We hear you loud and clear boss. What's the problem?" Naruto grinned, and said, "Meet me at the area behind Sokyoku hill, we'll regroup there, and I want a report on anything you've found out. Over and out." He saw Hinamori and Izuru being taken away by Rangiku, Gin oddly turning her head in his direction, and gave him an odd wink, even though her eyes remained closed.

Naruto, shaking his head clear of thoughts, shunpoed out of the area, eager to find out what his subordinates found out.

(Area behind Sokyoku hill)

Naruto appeared in the area, Severon and Hiei not too far behind. They both got saluted their captain, and Severon said, "Captain, I'm sorry to report that, well, I don't have anything to report, other that our comrades, while a few fought hard, were captured by the Gotei thirteen, though thankfully, none have been killed or seriously injured, as the captains fought to subdue, rather then kill." Naruto nodded, the spiritual pressures he felt over the course of the day confirming it. Hiei then said, "While eluding the rest of soul society, I managed to get into the archives. It seems that the charges for Rukia-san's execution are far less serious, then to actually warrant such a drastic punishment. Someone made them look far worse. I think we need to pay a visit to Central 46." Naruto smirked, and he thought, 'Nicely done, those old bastards have called the shots long enough.' He then said, "I agree, so let's go pay those old fossils a visit."

Severon smirked, and said, "You're one to talk about being old Taicho." Naruto face-planted, but said, "At least I don't show it dammit." Hiei and Severon laughed, but Severon quickly turned serious, and he said, "Taicho, we may find something there, concerning what I heard about Aizen being is for that reason, that I ask you to allow me to seek out Soifon, she'll be able to back us up, and help us expose whatever ruse Aizen created." naruto nodded, and said, "Good idea, the stealth force will take the credit for this, for now. Now go, let's bust that brat Aizen's scheme straight to hell." Hiei and Severon saluted, and Naruto shunpoed out of the area. Hiei relaxed, and said, "Nice call there lover boy." Severon scoffed, and shunpoed toward the squad two barracks, Hiei snickering.

(Squad two barracks)

Severon arrived at the barracks a few minutes later. He concentrated on Soifon's reiatsu, and noticed she was heading to her office. Quickly hatching an idea, he went into her office, and wrote her a note on a small piece of paper, and just before she walked in, he was gone. Soifon saw the paper on the desk, and she picked it up, it said:

_Soifon, _

_My comrades and I have stumbled upon evidence that will stop not only the execution of Rukia Kuchiki, but reveal just how Captain Aizen Sosuke died. Come to Central 46 in twenty minutes, and be sure to bring a few witnesses along for the ride. _

_Severon._

Soifon's heart leaped in her chest, and she called for a few members of her squad to assemble. When they did, she said, "Alright, as you all know, Aizen Sosuke was killed early this morning. There is no possible way that this is mere coincidence, considering how close the execution of Rukia Kuchiki is. It is with this, that we will head toward Central 46, as it seems a lot of this is stemming from there." She grinned, as she knew to give them enough time to digest the information.

(Central 46)

Naruto, Hiei and Severon entered through the gates easily, Naruto having been the one to design them. What they saw was shocking. Instead of a group of old men ready to yell at them for intruding in private property, no, what they saw was a bloodbath, the scene of a slaughter.

The walls and floor were drenched in blood, the corpses of what was once the 'Sages' of the Seireitei still in their seats, some hunched over their inquiry desks, some with their heads hanging, but all of them either pierced in the heart, sliced down the middle, or their throats slashed, a look of pure horror adorned on their faces. If it were not for their experience, the trio would of tossed their lunch at the sight of it. Naruto said, "By Kami, by the look of these bodies, they can't be dead for more then a few weeks. And if that's the case, then," Hiei continued, saying, "Then Aizen must of killed them, and then ordered Rukia's execution."

Naruto let a bit of his reiatsu out, his face a look of pure anger. He said, "But to what end? How does this all lead to the Hogyoku?" Severon felt Soifon's reiatsu approaching. He then said, "Taicho, we don't have much time, we gotta get out of here now." Naruto glared at the bodies one last time, and the trio shunpoed out of the area, the doors opening after they did so. Soifon looked down into the chambers, and a few of the rookies heading outside, the sounds and smells of vomiting permiating the air.

Soifon sensed the reiatsu in the air, and she thought, 'It seems Naruto-taicho was here, must be investigating this like we are. And by the look of these bodies, they were dead long before the order to execute that Kuchiki girl was even given.' Omeada, her lieutenant, walked in, and said, "What the hell happened in here, Jesus, it smells like a morgue." Soifon hit him square in the gut, making the larger man double over in pain. She said, "Shut your mouth, this is a crime scene, so get your ass outside." He quickly backed up, his face showing he was sweating up a storm. Soifon looked back to the desks, and thought, 'What the hell is going on here?'

(Later that night)

Severon waited at the training ground, Soifon arriving behind him. Not even looking back, he said, "So, how long were they dead?" Soifon walked up slowly, and said, "Unohana took a look at the bodies, and the ETD was at least six weeks ago, but it makes no sense." Severon turned around, and said, "That an order from Central 46 would be given out, when it's members are already dead?" Soifon nodded, and asked, "What's going on, I know Aizen is involved, but we found him dead this morning." Severon raised an eyebrow, and said, "Really? Because Taicho said he was watching the area, and he only saw Unohana examine a zanpaktou, not a body." Soifon's eyes widened, and said, "My god, the only thing I can think of, is that Aizen faked his death. Then by using the cover of Central 46, he hopes to speed up the execution." Severon nodded, but asked, "But why? That's the question."

(Another section of Seireitei)

Aizen was a calm man, anyone who ever saw him could say that. But this was not a time he was calm. Sword slashes coated the walls, and with a roar of anger, he said, "Curses, after so many years of planning, it starts to fall apart." Calming himself, he said, "It matters not. Yamamoto is law bound to continue any order given by Central 46, live or dead. Soon, the Hogyoku will be mine, soon, the throne in heaven will be mine."

AN: ANNNNNDDDD CUT! Time for a little suspense, some drama, as it seems little Aizen's plan is in shambles, and what will happen now? Stay tuned to find out, and REVIEW!


End file.
